sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Sorenson
Name: Logan Sorenson Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Basketball, being a troll Appearance: Logan is fairly tall for a girl her age, standing at 5'9", while weighing 145 pounds, much of it muscle from her athletic pursuits. Her face is vaguely heart-shaped, if somewhat rounded, framed by layered, dirty blond hair that hangs around the nape of her neck at its longest point, usually adorned by a red hairband. Her notably petite nose is flanked by sharp, green eyes, themselves framed by naturally long eyelashes. Were it not for the trademark hairband and the B-cup breasts, one might wonder at first glance if Logan actually was a girl. She eschews makeup altogether, and favors hoodies and jeans, the baggier, the better. Her skin is tanned and toned from plenty of time spent outside. On the day of the announcement, Logan was wearing a Penn State hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Biography: Logan Sorenson was born on December 12, 2009, the only child of Melinda and Colonel (then Gunnery Sergeant) Martin Sorenson, a fact that never sat well with the colonel, a sixth-generation Marine who wanted a son to carry on both the family name and tradition. He made no secret of this particular disappointment to his daughter, and when Melinda succumbed to cancer when Logan was 3, things scarcely improved. While Logan was too young to really remember her, Martin no longer had his wife to hold him back. Where most children would simply do what they were told out of fear of their Marine father, however, Logan offered only mutual resentment and rebellion. Fortunately, if it could be called fortunate, the war between the two was a cold war; verbal and psychological abuse took the place of anything physical. The sharp tongue she sports today was forged into what it is through these battles, as was a certain dislike of Marines. Growing up, she developed a love of basketball, something her father halfheartedly approved of. It was a masculine enough sport, and it got her out of his sight. Since her schools didn't have girls' teams, however, she was forced to find pick-up games with whatever guys were hanging around the blacktop that day. She'd usually be shooed off at first, but through sheer persistence, and a bit of trash talk about someone's mother, she was given the opportunity to put her money where her mouth was, which, it turned out, she was fully capable of. Such games soon became a regular thing, and her friends on the basketball court eventually became more of a family than her father. Her personality, as a result, was shaped into something of an abrasive tomboy, to better fit in with the other guys. Despite this, she hates being called "Logan" precisely because it is a typically masculine name, reminding her exactly why her father picked it in the first place. As such, she only answers to "Sorenson," or "Sor." Having developed something of a mouth growing up, Logan takes great pleasure in using it to get a rise out of people. She's something of a prankster, often screwing with people just for the looks on their faces. While her friends see it for the good-natured ribbing it generally is, most people are not her friends for precisely this reason. However, those who look past her attitude will find that she has her own, if slightly warped, system of values, and that she puts loyalty to those she cares about above all else. In school, Logan can be considered average at best. She's not the most book-smart person in the world, and her general apathy towards academics only compounds matters. She manages to pass all her courses, most of them by the skin of her teeth, though she tends toward a B average in mathematical subjects, all by virtue of how much the school system weighs grades toward test scores. Most of her friends attend other schools, if they're in school at all, so she tends to mind her own business until the bell rings, reserving her usual antics for lunch break. Advantages: Logan is quite physically fit, quick on her feet, and slightly stronger than her size would indicate, all of which could prove advantageous in combat. Disadvantages: Unfortunately, her attitude earns her few allies, and a fair share of enemies. Compounding the issue, she despises fighting, seeing it as "dad's business, not mine," and is not particularly flexible regarding her principles. Designated Number: Female Student #19 ---- Designated Weapon: Hatchet Conclusion: Daughter of a Colonel, Physically Fit. Even though she doesn't quite enjoy the idea of fighting, she may get a feeling that the torch has been passed. Definitely a contender. The above biography is as written by Stark. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Stephanie Mason Collected Weapons: '''Hatchet (assigned weapon, to Luke Mendoza) '''Allies: Luke Mendoza Enemies: Stephanie Mason, Sophie Mason Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Dad... before I go, I just want you to know... I know where you buried those hookers."'' Other/Trivia *Logan Sorenson, despite being dead for most of the game, continues to make an impact in the game, as a guiding voice from beyond, to her friend and crush, Luke Mendoza. Whether Sor is speaking to Luke from beyond, or is a coping mechanism, remains unclarified at this time. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Logan, in chronological order. *Daddy's Little Girl Ain't a Girl No more *Tessellate Your Thoughts ''Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Logan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!''s *I thought Logan Sorenson had a ton load of potential. 'She was a very well written character, with an interesting backstory and motives. I can only thank her handler Stark, for allowing me to handle her for a little while before her eventual death. Sor's presence in the story gave Luke several huge motivations in this story. She really put Luke in the right direction in terms of character progression. I think I'd have been lost with out her. Which is why I still continue to honor Sor as the guiding voice in Luke's mind, helping him along the way. I Love Sor. - Keaka *Despite only having two threads, Logan Sorenson’s probably one of my favorites in Program. She is well written, she has some pretty good interactions with people and her death sets off the stories to both Luke Mendoza (who is probably my favorite Program V1 character) and the Mason twins who end up responsible for a lot of deaths. Though I would have liked it if she had survived longer, I still recommend reading her. - Ohm *An interesting part of Mini was that, right at the beginning of the site's life, a lot of handlers from the main board came over and played a character or two before usually losing interest. While some became notable parts of the Mini board, far more left little marks and then left. Logan was one of the more important and enduring of these marks. Stark's a great writer, and while Logan wasn't on the level of, say, R.J._Lowe, she was still a well-written character. She got some development and plot going, and she made a huge mark on Luke Mendoza, who was another of the game's more enduring and successful characters. All in all, I'd say Logan was one of the best and most important characters to die early in the first version of The Program. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program